Kubungkus Kamu!
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nagisa maunya lulus kuliah! Tapi Gakushuu maunya menikah! College-AU. [AsaNagi] PWP.


Warn: OOC, gajelas, biarin /pret

* * *

 **Kubungkus Kamu!**  
 _20 Juni 2016  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Dan Demi Celana Kunudon, mungkin benar apa kata orang; semua yang berawal baik akan berakhir baik. Yang mana artinya, semua yang berawal buruk akan berakhir...kampret. Nagisa merasa cukup sudah. Dengan semua...segala omong kosong ini.

Lebih dari skripsinya yang sudah delapan kali revisi dan pak dosen masih iseng melulu soal margin lah soal kalimat kependekan, frase kurang gamblang, grafik font kurang gede...Sumber stress Nagisa Shiota bukanlah skripsinya. Skripsinya baik-baik saja. Skripsinya sehat. Skripsinya sudah divaksin polio, cacar, dan lain sebagainya. Skripsi Nagisa Shiota jogging tiap pagi. Skripsi Nagisa dalam kondisi prima. Skripsi Nagisa adalah David Hasselhoff; panas, sehat, kuat, padat, dan jelas. Skripsi Nagisa Tampan dan Berani.

Begini.

Dosen pembimbing Nagisa adalah Gakuhou Asano. Secara teknis juga dekan. Tapi setelah satu semester saja mengajar, semua klepek-klepek _booking_ pak-nya sebagai dosbing. Pak-nya sendiri pilih undian pakai tarik sumpit, dan semua yang namanya tidak diambil langsung meratapi masa depan mereka yang suram. Nagisa sudah mandi kembang seminggu sebelum undian sumpit itu.

Jadi ya. Dosbing Gakuhou Asano. Hebat. Luar biasa. Masa depan cerah terjamin...atau begitulah ekspektasi Nagisa.

Tapi apa salahnya _dia,_ kalau mendadak seminggu sebelum pengumpulan skripsi dia membuat _anaknya pak dosbing klepek-klepek_?

Jadi sumber stress Nagisa Shiota adalah Gakushuu Asano. Awalnya begitu. Untuk sampai saat ini, ya, begitu. Tapi...Tapi itu saja sudah membuat Nagisa nyaris sawan.

"Buat kesepakatan sajalah," Gakushuu Asano mendesak, berdiri di depan kubikel toilet di mana Nagisa menyembunyikan diri. "Kalau kamu tidak mau seks aku ikhlas, tapi kamu ke pelaminan denganku. Kalau New York kejauhan, Shibuya pun jadi."

"Masalahnya bukan itu!" rengek Nagisa. Saat ini ia harus berjongkok di atas kloset, karena kalau kakinya sampai tampak di celah bawah pintu, seperti minggu lalu, si kelabang muda itu akan menarik kakinya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Kau tidak doyan pirang aprikot? Mungkin doyan ombre? Atau mungkin gaya rambutku? Kau suka mohawk, barangkali?"

"...hhhhhhhhh..."

Di depan kubikel toilet itu, adalah Gakushuu Asano. Anak dekan kampus yang menjadi dosbing skripsi akhir Nagisa. Dia sangat cool, kalau ada lomba antar jurusan, dia cooler dari semua cowok lainnya, dan jika ada lomba tingkat daerah, barangkali dia yang coolest dari semuanya di daerah. Tapi itu bukan poin utamanya.

~.X.~

Sampai seminggu lalu, di mata Gakushuu, eksistensi Nagisa tak lebih dari upil yang setelah dikorek keluar, secara reflek diusapkan ke bawah meja. Jadi Gakushuu tahu Nagisa ada, dan ya, sudah, itu saja, silakan enyah ke bawah meja. Atau disetik keluar jendela. AGH. Pokoknya Nagisa sungguh upil seminggu lalu, intinya begitulah!

Hanya saja saat konsultasi, waktu giliran Nagisa, Pak Asano sudah mau _cancel_ karena puteranya kolaps saat mengerjakan proyek akhir yang melibatkan dirinya tergigit lipan, ular kobra, dan labah-labah beracun secara bersamaan. Walhasil, Nagisa yang sudah juga mau ikut kolaps karena halooo ini skripsi akhir, masa depan, tolong ya—akhirnya ikut ke rumah sakit agar dapat konsultasi dengan pak-nya di ruang tunggu. Saat akhirnya mereka bisa menjenguk ke dalam, Nagisa juga, seperti semua mahasiswa logis cerdas dan oportunis, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil hati pak-nya dengan harapan bisa dapat bocoran atau saran atau nilai tambah. WAJAR, KAN!? Iya lah. Wajar. Wajar kok...h-hahah...ha. Ahem.

Jadi mulai hari itu konsultasinya Nagisa dipindah ke bangsal rumah sakit. Sebagai mahasiswa yang tahu diri tentu saja dia sudah menunggu sekitar satu jam di kamar itu sebelum pak dosbing datang. Eh ternyata hari berikutnya si Gakushuu sudah bangun dan sudah gelagapan ingin bablas pergi menyelesaikan proyek akhir.

"Tenang dulu, Asano-kun—"

"Tenang!? Tenang, katamu!? KAU BISA TENANG, APA? PROYEK AKHIRKU BELUM ADA LIMA PULUH PERSEN—"

" _Kalau kusuruh tenang, maka kau tenang, anak muda_!"

Gakushuu duduk tegap seketika, bibir mingkem lurus horizontal. Nagisa meremas-remas bahunya meyakinkan.

"Kau tenang, fokus sembuhkan dirimu. Aku bisa mengambilkan laptopmu ke sini, kau bisa mengarahkan proyek akhirmu ke teman-temanmu lewat _video call_ , mereka bisa mengirimkan hasilnya lewat e-mail. Nah, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Tentu...tentu saja..." Gakushuu menarik napas dalam dan menghembus, akhirnya tenang juga.

Lalu nyaris meledak histeris begitu tahu tempat itu tidak ada internet. Sebelum Gakushuu melempar matras rumah sakit dan meraung-raung ke resepsionis, Nagisa pun meminta ijin ke bagian administrasi untuk membuat pengecualian.

"Ya tapi tetap tidak ada internet, apa gunanya!"

"Kau tidak tahu yang namanya Portable Hot-spot Tethering, apa!? Sudahlah, pakai ponselku saja sekalian," Nagisa menghela napas kesal. Setelah akhirnya semua fasilitas siap untuk Gakushuu kembali mengerjakan proyeknya, kedamaian kembali ke bumi. Pak dosbing datang, melihat keadaan anaknya, berterima kasih pada Nagisa, dan konsultasi berlanjut.

Lalu pada salah satu hari Nagisa juga akan konsultasi, seperti biasa menunggu di kamar Gakushuu, terjadilah tragedi menceloskan hati. Gakushuu sedang tidak bergelut dengan laptopnya, ia hanya duduk diam di matras sampai Nagisa sadar si pirang itu memandanginya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu. Terima kasih sudah membantuku," ia berdeham, dan barangkali hanya Gakushuu Asano seorang yang bisa pakai gaun rumah sakit dan menarik kerahnya macam memakai jas resmi. "Aku tidak terbiasa...bersikap panik seperti itu."

"Hehe, nggak apa~ Yang penting aku masuk buku baik ayahmu dan dengan ini masa depan cerah menanti..." Nagisa terang-terangan berkata. "Kalau aku harus repot sedikit membantumu agar bisa berbaik-baik dengan pak-nya kenapa tidak?"

Gakushuu terdiam sebentar, barangkali berusaha memahami apakah anak di sebelah matrasnya itu sudah gila atau terlalu berani sampai jadi bodoh. Anak biru itu sudah terang-terangan berkata bahwa dia hanya membantunya demi memodusi ayahnya.

"Pak Asano juga sudah berjanji akan menambah nilaiku kalau menemanimu sampai dia datang, huahaha! Belum lagi beliau bilang akan mengabariku seleksi masuk pengajar...Huehuehue..."

"Kau tidak ikhlas terang-terangan ya?"

"Ayolah Asano-kun, aku ini anak kuliah di ambang skripsi, kita tahu ini masa-masa drastis. Sedikit simbiosis mutualisme tidak akan menyakitkan. Itu namanya memanfaatkan apapun yang ada di tangan, jadi tidak mubazir."

"Kata-katamu indah tapi moralmu bobrok."

"Iya soalnya ini sudah mau revisi yang ke dua dan aku sudah tidak tidur dua hari hahaha." Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Gakushuu senang Nagisa tidak basa-basi atau pura-pura berbaik-baik dengannya, meski agak kecewa. Nagisa, sementara itu, menguap selebar katak rawa dan meregangkan punggungnya yang langsung berkeretak keras-keras mengerikan.

"Tapi aku rasa kita bisa berteman baik seandainya saja sudah kenal lama," Nagisa berkata lagi, mengusap iler yang lolos dari sudut bibir.

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

Lalu Pak Asano datang, dan konsultasi, dan blah blah blah. Dan Nagisa pulang menahan tangis karena ia divonis revisi lagi karena salah pakai font. Dalam perjalanan pulang itu, Nagisa tak tahu menahu bahwa pak dosbingnya mendadak mendapat curahan hati dari putera semata wayang.

Jadi saat hari berikutnya datang untuk konsultasi lagi, kamar Asano sudah tersedia sofa dan meja kopi, tak lupa radio yang memainkan jazz romantik, dan Nagisa hampir melipir, kiranya salah kamar.

"Duduklah, ini, ada kopi," Gakushuu menyodorkan teko kopi di meja lacinya. Nagisa berusaha tidak memikirkan dekor kamar dan menuangi cangkirnya saat si kelabang itu berkata; "Menurutmu kalau kau diberi cincin, kau mau tidak?"

Si biru mengerjap, matanya mengawasi cangkirnya yang terisi pelan. Si teko tampaknya tidak ikhlas mengisi cangkirnya dengan kafein.

"Harusnya aku yang memberi cincin sih, tapi aku rasa boleh, tergantung siapa yang memberi."

"Kalau dariku?"

Nagisa terkekeh, mengira Gakushuu bercanda. "Tergantung cincinnya?"

"Kalau ini?"

Kopi hitam tumpah meluber dari cangkir yang sudah penuh ketika Nagisa sibuk memelototi cincin emas putih bermata batu zamrud yang disodorkan si anak lipan dalam kotaknya.

"Wah, kalau aku cewek, aku sih terima."

"Aha," si pirang aprikot langsung cerah bersinar. "Nih, untuk kamu."

"Oh enggak, mas. Terima kasih. Buat cewekmu saja."

"Ya kamu."

"Oh," Nagisa tersenyum hampa memandangi meja yang dibanjiri kopi hitam.

Lalu, dia tertawa terbahak dan menunjuk selangkangnya.

"Aku nggak yakin kamu sebesar apa, tapi punyaku standar kok, mungkin kalau sedang keras bisa sebesar botol kewpie."

"Jadi kamu mau jadi seme?"

"Hah?"

"Kita membicarakan belalai, kan? Aku tidak keberatan atas bawah asal kamu terima cincin ini. Yang penting aku ingin membungkusmu dan membawamu pulang. Atau kau membungkusku dan membawaku pulang."

"Apa."

Nagisa merasa ini ada kabel plug-in salah masuk.

"Asano-kun, maksudku tadi, aku mau bilang, kalau aku ini cowok."

"Iya?"

"Nah, tadi waktu kubilang 'buat cewekmu saja' kamu malah bilang 'ya kamu' dan itu maksudnya _aku_ , kan? Jadi kamu pikir aku ini cewek, kan?"

Gakushuu menautkan alis.

"Aku terbuka dengan hal-hal baru kok—"

"Asano-kun!?" Nagisa langsung berdiri dengan wajah horor. "Sudahlah, biar kubilang terang-terangan saja ya! Aku punya penis, oke!?"

"Aku juga," Gakushuu mengangguk, lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang disangkanya berani, matanya menatap Nagisa. "Aku tidak sabar untuk duel 'pedang' kita yang pertama. Kau mau bulan madu di mana? Aku sudah memikirkan Miami karena aku punya rumah di sana—"

Nagisa ingin menggelinding keluar, menampar dahinya dengan frustrasi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu, Asano-kun!"

Senyum lembut itu lenyap, digantikan dengan alis bertaut. "Ada apa? Ada pihak ketiga yang harus kusingkirkan? Kau cemas dengan penggemarku? Atau kau tidak suka Miami?"

"Bukan—"

"Masa depanmu akan lebih cerah denganku lho. Aku bahkan bisa memberimu pekerjaan yang menjamin kekayaanmu. Di ranjangku—"

"Saya mencari masa depan yang tidak secerah _itu_ —"

"Kalau kau tidak suka Miami, aku juga punya resort di Bora-Bora. Atau kau tidak suka pantai? Kita bisa membeli villa di Pegunungan Alpen sekarang juga kalau kamu mau—"

"Aduh kenapa sudah ada kata 'kita'? Kata 'kita' itu hanya mitos! Nah, pokoknya aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu dan masa depan yang kamu janjikan," ujar Nagisa, karena dia juga tidak mau kalah jadi ratu drama dalam babak kali ini.

"Apa alasanmu menolakku?"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu," Nagisa jujur, melipat tangan. "Kita bahkan bukan teman. Baru seminggu kita bicara. Kau bahkan mengerti aku hanya baik padamu karena disuruh ayahmu."

Gakushuu diam, ekspresinya tak bisa dibaca. Kopi menetes-netes dari meja ke lantai. Ia menghela napas dan merentangkan satu tangan ke arah Nagisa, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

"Sini, dengarkan perkataanku,"

Nagisa dengan sangat enggan berjalan gaya kepiting mendekati matras.

"Cintaku padamu cukup untuk kita be—"

"BERUANG! HEWAN PALING KAYA! KARENA DIA...BER-UANG! HAHAHA!" Nagisa memelototi arlojinya dan sadar pak dosbing sudah telat setengah jam, dan sadar lagi kalau semua set-up ini pasti juga ulah Dosbing kelabang, tentu saja. Ia langsung mem-bagong ke arah pintu.

"Cuaca cerah hari ini! Nagisa Shiota mau makan dulu ya!" seru Nagisa meskipun La Nina sedang lewat.

Hari itu Nagisa Shiota merasa masa depannya kelewat cerah berkat mandi kembang demi mendapatkan Gakuhou Asano jadi dosen pembimbing.

Lalu 'badai' cinta Gakushuu mengamuk dan terseret ke kampus...

~.X.~

Jadi Nagisa sedang makan siomay. Ceritanya sih makan siomay. Siomay murah, siomay kantin. Ia sudah kurus kering dan pucat terima kasih pada skripsi itu. Jadi ia bertapa di kantin yang juga dihuni makhluk-makhluk horor macam dirinya dan hari itu menu spesial adalah siomay goreng. Kantin sudah tidak menyajikan makanan berkuah, bersumpit, bersendok, karena semua mahasiswa saat ini hanya makan dengan satu tangan tanpa melihat apa yang mereka makan. Jadi Nagisa makan siomay.

Dan saat itu berbagai suara menguar di kantin. Suara sepeda kring-kring, suara bebek, suara kucing, ponsel entah siapa _ringtone_ -nya _Opening Dora the Explorer_ ("DOOORAAA!" "ALRIGHT!" "BOOTS!" "COME ON DORA!" "LET'S GO!"), atau nyanyian yang sepertinya _Taylor Swift_ ("I AM NOT THE KIND OF BOY, WHO SHOULD BE RUDELY BARGING IN ON A SKRIPSI-OCCASION, BUT YOU, ARE NOT THE KIND OF BOY, WHO SHOULD BE IGNORING MY PROPOSAL...")

Nagisa tengah menikmati siomaynya yang bercocol sambal Bangkok, meski lidahnya kelu dan matanya berair sudah tidak tidur tiga hari memelototi skripsi dan aturan formatnya.

"DON'T SAY NO OR RUNAWAY NOW, I NEED YOU WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF KAMPUS AT THE FRONT GATE...I'LL WAIT FOR ANY SINGLE VOW, SO NAGISA HEAR ME OUT, AND LET US SPEAK NOW..."

Makhluk biru itu menjejalkan laptopnya asal ke ransel dan sprint keluar kantin sebelum Gakushuu Asano mengejarnya dengan jaring ikan.

Harusnya Gakushuu tergigit hiu saja sekalian.

~.X.~

Dan kalau ada yang berpikir hidup bisa tenang hanya dengan pulang ke rumah atau asrama, Nagisa terbahak keras sambil menangis. Air mata darah. Ia trauma pulang ke rumah, sekarang ibunya bersekongkol meresmikan mereka di Belanda karena Gakushuu juga mengikutinya ke rumah saat ia pikir ia tidak bisa tidur di asramanya.

Di asrama, Gakushuu sudah memindah kamar orang agar bisa tinggal di sini. Nagisa cemas jika tetangga sebelahnya bersedia pindah, Gakushuu pasti menjebol dinding. Untungnya tidak. Paling parah, sekarang Gakushuu berada di seberang lorong pintunya. Menunggu. Mengintai.

Pak Gakuhou Asano sudah menyuruhnya revisi pastilah karena Nagisa tidak mau menerima lamaran anaknya. Nagisa merasa masa depannya cerah putih bersih, sebersih sprei kasur Gakushuu Asano, atau gelap gulita, segelap font warna _automatic_ skripsinya yang sudah kena revisi untuk ke sembilan kalinya.

Mengapa semesta bersekongkol melawannya...? Dia hanya ingin lulus dan jadi guru, demi dagu Koyama! Siapa Koyama.

Lalu terdengar ketukan. Nagisa sampai merasa kulitnya teriris jika mendengar ketukan, tapi bukan dari pintu. Dari dinding. Dengan ragu, ia menempelkan telinganya ke dinding kayu tersebut.

"Nagisa Shiota, kan?"

"Iya."

"Orang yang tinggal di kamar depanmu itu masih berusaha menyuapku uang dengan jumlah besar agar aku bisa pindah keluar dari kamar ini."

"Bisa ditolak saja tidak?"

"Sebelumnya aku menolak, tapi akhirnya harga yang ia tawarkan kali ini sesuai harapan, hahaha!"

"TOLONGLAH TOLAK...BERDERMA LAH..."

"Ah, maaf, tapi ini benar-benar nominal yang sangat besar...Oh, tapi aku mengerti permasalahanmu. Bagaimana kalau kubantu kau ganti dosen pembimbing?"

Nagisa ingin menyatu dengan tembok.

"Apa kau malaikat?"

"Aneh sekali sudah bertahun-tahun kita sebelahan kau tidak tahu namaku. Aku Karma Akabane."

"Tenshi-kun, bagaimana caranya ganti dosbing? Apa masih ada harapan untuk diriku yang sudah revisi sembilan kali?"

"Besok, ikuti saja aku."

Nagisa sungguh bersyukur akan janji-janji untuk keluar dari jerat setan. Pagi berikutnya ia sudah siap tunggang langgang dari kamar asrama karena Gakushuu selalu siap sedia menunggu di depan pintu—bagaikan setan ungu—tapi ternyata ada yang melempari jendelanya dengan kerikil, dan sepertinya hari ini ia akan menemui orang yang lebih drama dari ratu drama; raja drama. Karma Akabane, menyuruhnya turun dari jendela kamar.

Nagisa iya-iya saja.

"Nanti aku tangkap, tenang saja!"

"Oke, aku coba dulu," Nagisa balas berkata, dan menggoyang dahan pohon tepat di depan kamarnya, memastikan kekuatannya. Pertama ia melempar ranselnya pada si rambut merah di bawah, lalu mulai merayapi batang pohon dengan gaya kukang mengintai daun waru.

Ia sudah sampai ke pangkal pohon saat Karma berseru: "Kalau kau lepas sekarang, akan kutangkap!"

"Oh, oke~ Aku akan—"

Nagisa urung seketika begitu melihat daratan dan kresek sampah hitam besar menganga di bawahnya. Serius. Apa orang ini serius? Kenapa orang ini tersenyum? Kenapa matanya berkilau? Ia pun menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari alternatif, hanya untuk menemukan kebenaran yang lebih mengerikan.

Tanpa sengaja matanya mendarat ke jendela kamar sebelah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mana Nagisa menggantung. Kamar si Karma berdinding penuh foto. _Fotonya. FOTONYA. Foto Nagisa_!? Dan semoga saja matanya sudah siwer karena ia sungguh berharap patung aneh di tengah lemari pakaian itu bukan patung sesembahan _dirinya_!

"Ayo, lompat saja, Nagisa~" ujar Karma, tersenyum lebar. "Daripada Asano, mendingan aku, kan?"

"Pulang kamu."

~.X.~

Nagisa sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Ia harus pura-pura bunuh diri dan pindah ke luar negeri dengan identitas palsu. Dicobanya mengingat salah satu episode _Sherlock BBC_ saat sang detektif konsultan pura-pura bunuh diri dan menyamarkan kematiannya dengan mayat lain. Tsk! Tapi dia butuh bantuan orang lain untuk itu...siyal. Semua teman-temannya sudah termakan suapan Gakushuu Asano. Dan sekarang ia tahu ternyata tetangga sebelahnya itu stalker dia dari jaman SMP. Ditaksir cowok saja sudah tidak normal, sekarang _ini_!? Apa ini!?

Masa depannya sudah berakhir. Skripsinya. Ambisinya jadi guru. Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir di pelaminan!? Ini pasti dosa karena sudah syirik, mandi kembang di gunung pesugihan! Ini adzabnya!

Saking sudah pasrahnya, hidupnya sudah jungkir balik seperti ini, Nagisa memutuskan ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Pertama, ia harus tidur. Ia sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan skripsi kancut itu.

Ternyata ia salah langkah.

Saat matanya terbuka, langit-langitnya hitam. Dia terikat, mulutnya dibekap, ia berada di kursi belakang mobil.

"Oo, sudah bangun, _Nagisa_...?" dari kursi kemudi, si makhluk merah menoleh melalui bahunya, tersenyum ramah padanya meskipun manis tapi di dalamnya iblis tak manusiawi. "Agak susah menjebol dinding kamarmu tanpa suara~ Tapi aku berhasil, jadi sekarang kita ke bandara~"

 _Lalu dia bagaimana!? Dimasukkan koper_!?

"Nagisa, aku sudah lama menyukaimu lho...Tapi aku diam saja karena asal tidak ada yang memilikimu aku tidak keberatan. Lalu muncul si Asano itu, jadi harus mengambil tindakan drastis. Nah. Aku punya dua tiket. Kamu mau menurut denganku dan naik pesawat nanti, atau aku harus membunuhmu dan memasukkanmu ke koper dalam wujud potongan?"

"..."

"Ahaha~ Aku sebenarnya tipe yang cukup pemalu, kalau aku menyukai seseorang, aku ingin membunuhnya~" ujar Karma dengan wajah malu-malu yang bisa dilihat lewat spion tengah dan Nagisa menyadari, naik pesawat atau masuk koper pun masa depannya tetap jadi mayat. Namun sementara Karma memberinya pidato mengerikan itu, Nagisa sudah mulai bisa menemukan ujung simpul tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Syukurlah bukan borgol.

Dan demi apa ia beruntung; Karma menghentikan mobilnya untuk mengisi bensin. Lebih beruntung lagi! Karma turun ke mini market. Nagisa langsung bangkit, melepas kain dari mulutnya, dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Asano-sama, kami berhasil menangkapnya!"

Dan diboyong oleh dua pria berkacamata hitam sebelum turun dari mobil.

"SIYAAAAAAAL!"

~.X.~

Berikutnya Nagisa dijejalkan ke porsche mengilap, duduk di sebelah Gakushuu, karena yang mengemudi adalah supir. Pintu mobil langsung terkunci dan Nagisa sudah capek kalau harus lari. Daripada ia dikejar Karma, untuk sementara dengan Gakushuu tentu aman.

 _Dan sekarang aku jadi berpikir kalau Gakushuu lebih mending!?_

"Ini cincinmu,"

Nagisa mengerang. "Asano-kun, sudah ku—"

"Dengar," Gakushuu langsung memotong, menjejalkan cincin emas putih itu ke tangan Nagisa tanpa menatapnya. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku, tapi terimalah. Aku ingin paling tidak kau menerima pemberian dariku."

Jantung Nagisa berdegup. Wajah Gakushuu lurus ke depan, sedikit bersemburat merah. Tak disangka, ternyata pemuda ini...

"Jangan-jangan ada alat sadapnya ya!?" desis Nagisa, langsung memeriksa cincin di tangannya. "Atau alat pelacak. Apa kau juga membayar Akabane-kun agar mengejarku seperti pembunuh gila supaya aku berpikir lebih baik menikah denganmu dan hidup aman?"

Gakushuu meliriknya sejenak.

"Cih."

"TOLONGLAH."

Nagisa lemas di kursi mobil. Apakah semua ini dosa syirik? Dosa modus? Mungkin. Apakah Gakushuu muncul bagai adzab? Bukankah harusnya berkah? Maksudku, dilamar anak dekan dari keluarga mahsyur tentu menjamin hidup enak...meskipun homo.

Si biru menghela napas dan menggenggam cincin itu, memakainya di jari manis kanan. Gakushuu yang dari tadi memandang, sedikit terkejut.

"Urutanmu itu salah, tahu? Kau tidak melamar orang yang baru kau kenal selama seminggu," ujar Nagisa, bersandar ke pintu, melirik Gakushuu lelah. "Akan kubawa cincin ini. Lalu kuselesaikan skripsiku dan menjadi guru. Sementara itu kita bisa makan malam tiap akhir pekan, _slow_ saja? Bagaimana?"

"Jadi...aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Mungkin kalau mulai dari berteman denganmu dulu, aku bisa menyukaimu?" Gakushuu sedikit merona. Nagisa memandangi cincinnya. "Tapi kalau ternyata tidak, aku akan mengembalikan cincin ini, dan saat itu, kau sudah jadi temanku dan tidak bisa menolak. Setuju tidak?"

Si pirang aprikot menautkan alis, diam sejenak. Mobil sudah mencapai halaman asrama.

"Kalau begitu aku pastikan selama semua itu berlangsung kamu jatuh hati padaku. Pokoknya pada akhirnya akan kubungkus kamu dan kubawa pulang, Nagisa Shiota."

Mobil berhenti, dan mereka membuka pintu, melangkah keluar.

Untuk sementara ini, sepertinya Nagisa berhasil lolos dari adzab, meskipun ia akan melewatkan akhir pekan dengan Gakushuu mulai sekarang. Ia tertawa, mendengus remeh. Nagisa sudah tidak sanggup memprediksi apa lagi yang akan terjadi, dan hanya ingin segera tidur, selesai revisi, lulus, dan hengkang dari kampus.

"Memangnya aku ini nasi goreng..."

"Salah sendiri membuatku jatuh hati."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gakushuu berhenti di depan asrama dan menangkap tangan kiri Nagisa. Hening. Gakushuu memandanginya seakan menunggu, membuat Nagisa bingung.

"Apa?"

"Harusnya kan paling tidak kalau orang pacaran boleh memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal."

Nagisa terperangah tidak percaya.

"KAPAN KITA PACARAN!?"

Kata 'teman' sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamus Gakushuu Asano.

Atau si pirang aprikot itu pura-pura tuli.

Barangkali yang ke dua, karena semenjak hari itu, tak peduli Nagisa sudah melarangnya sampai lelah, pesan selamat pagi, selamat tidur, undangan kencan kian meneror ponselnya.

Apakah cincin itu akan bertahan atau dikembalikan? Silakan bayangkan apa yang terjadi, tapi akan kuberi kalian satu petunjuk:

Ya. Cincin itu bertahan.

* * *

 ***Semacam bangkit dari WB* *fic abal dibuat saat sahur* *sudahlah***

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
